


Burnt Sugar

by Nellblazer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Humiliation, Money, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: After pushing your sugar daddy Steve too far, you think you can move onto the next guy with no consequences but Steve wants his money back.*DO NOT REPLICATE MY WORK ON OTHER SITES OR THIS ONE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION*
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	Burnt Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-con, humiliation, abuse of position. Don’t read if you’re triggered by dark fics. 
> 
> *Born out of a discussion on the MCU Dark Writers group*
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)

“Why not?” you pout, trying to bat your eyelashes at Steve for maximum effect.

“It's a little pricey,” he sighs, scrolling through the description of the decadent jewellery that you wanted.

“Never bothered you before,” you move in his lap, trying to get him hot and ready so he'll agree to anything. “How pretty would it look if I was just wearing that and _only_ that?”

You felt the twitch in his pants and thought you were winning him over but when he meets your eyes, there's just frustration there and not the good kind.

“Sweetheart, it's too much. You've already burned through your allowance this month _and_ managed to weasel an extra grand outta me. Enough's enough.”

“Please?”

“Not gonna work this time,” he gives you a firm stare.

Usually you could wrap Steve around your little finger, extort great sums of cash outta him. In one year since you started this arrangement you'd already paid off the last of your debts, got a new apartment that was even more luxurious than your old one and lived like a celebrity all at his expense. It had been months since you last touched food that didn't come from a Michelin starred restaurant.

Lately he'd been trying to put up a resistance, trying to limit your spending but you were too used to the lifestyle now and you didn't believe him when he said his funds were depleting faster than he could earn them. You'd seen his bank account figures after all.

“Stevie, I promise this is the last thing I'll ask for this month,” you trail your fingers across his whiskered jawline.

“It won't be,” he isn't breaking this time. “I've spoiled you too much, baby. Gotta put my foot down sometime.”

“But why not after this one little purchase? Promise I'll wear it for you, take photos for you?”

He cups your chin, making you look straight into his steadfast eyes, “No. You know what? I'm actually gonna _cut_ your allowance now. Enough of this teasing, enough of the fake coyness. It's time to pay up on your end of the bargain, doll. I've been more than patient.”

The understanding, as you knew it, was that he was paying you for your company, for your time. You'd never said anything about actually having sex with him though.

It's not that you didn't want to, Steve was a very handsome guy, it's that you'd been in this game long enough to know that when men got their 'prize' the value of you depreciated. Men thought they could give you less, treat you like a girlfriend or, and this was the fun kicker, stop paying you anything at all.

“Is that all I am to you?” you try for your best innocent look but you can see he's not buying it at all.

“Am I just a wallet to you?” he counters, hands gripping your thighs uncomfortably hard.

It was time to get out, to move onto the next poor sap. Steve was all tapped out.

“I think we're done here,” you pull yourself away with great effort, Steve was very strong.

“Where do you think you're going?” he stands up, towering over you.

“The arrangement is done, Steve.”

“Nobody else is going to give you what I can.”

Who the fuck did he think he was? He was not the richest guy in town by far.

“Tony might,” you raise an eyebrow. “In fact he slipped me his card and tried to get me to be with him instead of you but I told him no because you were nice to me.”

“And I'm _not_ being nice? Do you have any idea how much money you've had from me this past year? I kept a spreadsheet, sweetheart. Go on, guess.”

“I'm not playing.”

“ _Guess_ ,” it wasn't a suggestion, it was a growl and you were beginning to back away from him.

“I don't know.”

“You were supposed to get an allowance of three hundred thousand a month but actually, you've cost me over _five_ _million_ in a year. Are you getting it now?”

Fuck. You didn't think it was _that_ much.

“You gave it to me Steve. Could've said no.”

“I gave it with an expectation and that expectation hasn't been met.”

“We never said anything in the agreement.”

“Fuck the agreement, we both know this was what I was after,” he boxes you against a wall.

“I'm not doing it, Steve.”

“Listen,” he grabs your throat. “I bought and paid for your ass and that means I _own_ it. I get to do whatever I want, whenever I want and now it's time to pay up on your end.”

“Let go of me!” you knee him hard in the stomach and he doubles over.

You take that cue to get the hell outta dodge and flee his penthouse before he has a chance to catch up.

When you get home, you immediately block his number, block him on all social medias and throw him off your cash accounts. You didn't want anything more to do with him.

Now that you were more relaxed in your home, you sipped the five hundred dollar champagne Steve had gotten you as a treat and hit up Tony from the details on his contact card. You thought being Steve's friend that he'd be a little more on his side but Tony immediately starting flirting back and gifted you two hundred dollars for the privilege of you doing the same.

By the time it got dark, you were six thousand dollars richer from sending a couple of risqué photos in the silk robe you'd bought just last week. Tony was incredibly happy to meet up and discuss a longer term arrangement. You knew he could give you more money than Steve ever could. Maybe you'd buy that beach house you'd been dreaming about for a while.

You put on some music to start winding down for bed and never heard your front door open, you never heard the near silent footsteps approaching your bedroom and you never saw the hand coming over your mouth until it was too late.

You drop the champagne flute and it spills liquid onto the laminate flooring and you hear a 'tsk' behind you that was all too familiar.

“Steve?!” your voice is muffled by his hand.

“Did you really think I wouldn't get a key made to the apartment that my money bought?” he laughs. “I see you wasted no time moving onto someone else. Oh yeah, that's right baby, I cloned your phone too. I saw all those messages you sent to Tony and I have to say, I'm really fucking _pissed_. You do this often, huh? Playing guys? I'm just a mark to you?”

You're terrified and you can't even struggle against him, his other arm is locked around your waist, pinning your arms to your sides.

“What do you want?” you manage to get out.

“I want my money back,” he snarls in your ear before his hand moves to your throat instead.

“I don't have it, Steve. I...I...”

“Oh I know but you're gonna pay off that debt in a different way...after I take the money Tony gave you as compensation.”

“How?” you whisper, afraid.

“Don't play dumb,” he squeezes until you gasp. “I'm gonna make use of what I paid for.”

“No, please, Steve-”

“And you're gonna do exactly what I ask for, you fucking brat. Do you understand?”

You're getting dizzy, lightheaded from being strangled and all that comes out is a squeak of a “Yes Steve.”

“That's not what I'm after, baby and you know it. All these teasing texts you used to send me and you knew what to call me to rile me up. Say it now. SAY IT!”

“Yes Daddy,” you blurt out and hear the groan of satisfaction behind you.

“ _There's_ my good girl,” he purrs. “We're finally getting somewhere. Now, I believe you dropped my champagne on the floor and I don't want you getting in any further debt over waste so why don't you get on your hands and knees and clean that up with your tongue.”

“What?” you blanch.

“You heard me. Get to it before I _make_ you get to it.”

“No!”

“Just when we were getting somewhere,” he sighs before forcing you down to the ground with his sheer bodyweight.

He holds your face against the floor, in the still fizzing liquid which feels uncomfortably sticky against your skin. The more you refuse, the harder he presses until you feel like your cheekbone might crack and you tentatively stick your tongue out, trying not to puke as you licked up the mess. He doesn't let up until he's satisfied you've done enough.

“That wasn't so hard was it?” he drags you back to a kneeling position. “Now open the fuck up. I need to rinse your mouth out.”

He grabs the champagne magnum from your dresser table and starts pouring the remainder of the liquid over your mouth and you quickly part your lips, not wanting a repeat of what you just had to do. You almost choke but manage to get most of it in your mouth.

“Swill it then drink it,” he says whilst drinking the last of it and throwing the bottle against the wall where it shatters, ruining the wallpaper.

“Hey!” you protest with thinking and he grabs your hair, twisting viciously until he has it by the root.

“Hey nothing. This is _my_ apartment, I'll do what the hell I want with it,” he hisses before straightening up and undoing his pants. “And I'll do what the hell I want with you. Let's fill that whining mouth up, huh?”

You don't have time to say anything before you have his sizeable cock shoved between your lips and then you're concentrating more on not passing out from lack of oxygen. All you can do is brace your hands on his solid thighs as he takes what he wants from you.

Your throat is burning where he keeps fucking into and tears are streaming down your face with the effort of trying to accommodate him.

“Look up at me, baby,” Steve's voice is hoarse, cracked.

When you do, there's something dark and primal in his gaze and savages his bottom lip as he watches his cock disappearing over and over again into your mouth. You just hope he'll finish soon and maybe this nightmare can end.

“Fuck you look so good,” his head tips back as he moans. “Get ready to swallow.”

His cock twitches between your lips as you feel his cum, hot and thick running down the back of your throat and thank god it's over. He pulls out, recovering himself a little.

“Show me your tongue, baby. Let me see you took it all,” he orders and you stick it out. “Now say thank you.”

“Thank you?!” you cough. “For what?!”

“That I allowed you to work off some of the money this way. Now _say it_.”

“Thank you,” you repeat quickly and then upon seeing his expectant expression, add, “Daddy.”

“On the bed.”

What? He couldn't be ready to go again so soon?!

“You thought that was it?” he laughs coldly. “Oh no, that was the warm up. I want the pussy that I bought and maybe I'll see if it's as tight as you kept telling me, teasing me with.”

“Please, you can come back tomorrow, I just-”

He picks you up underneath your arms and throws you onto the mattress where the furry comforter half wraps over you with the impact and you struggle to get out. You're trapped in the frivolous accessories you'd so painstakingly chosen.

“Not tomorrow. I told you at my place, _whatever, whenever_.”

He's on you before you can scramble away, ripping open the robe until it's tattered silk that just hangs at either side of your body and you're completely bare before him now. You try to fight back but he just sighs like a disappointed parent and leans his weight on your wrists, pinning them to the bed. You manage to get one hand free and hit him in the chest but he doesn't even flinch.

“Fighting me? Really? You really are an ungrateful brat,” he shakes his head before slapping you across the face where you lie there in stunned silence. “I'm giving you an out here and you're throwing that back in my face? Do you know the kind of connections I have? I could have you killed for less than that necklace cost that you wanted so much _and_ get away with it. Do you understand now?”

And you finally got it. You'd reached too far and banked on your looks to get you through but rich men were powerful men and what chance did you have against someone like Steve?

“You'd really kill me?” you barely breathe.

“Thought about it,” he answers honestly, pawing at your breast. “But I'd prefer the arrangement stood. Now hush and let Daddy have his fun. You might enjoy it and then won't you feel silly for all this fuss, huh?”

He let his tongue wander over your nipple before biting at the peak and making you gasp. By the way he bucked against you, he really enjoyed the sound.

“I wanna taste you,” he murmurs against your skin. “Are you gonna be good for me if I let your wrists go?”

There was nothing you could do. Steve had you at his mercy in many regards.

“I'll be good.”

“We'll see.”

You keep your hands by your head as his mouth moves further and further down, beard tickling at your stomach as he parts your legs and dives with an urgent hunger between them. You can do nothing but clutch at the sheets at the overwhelming sensation.

The awful thing that became apparent is that he was actually amazing at what he was doing. His tongue delved into you before swirling around your clit, knowing exactly how fast and how much pressure to use. In a short amount of time, you were shamelessly whimpering under his mouth.

You didn't need to see him to know he was grinning.

When he slipped a finger into you, curling at that sweet point, you nearly came then and there but he seemed to know and completely moved away.

“You want something?” he smirks. “You can always ask, baby. Doesn't mean you'll get it but maybe if you ask nicely enough and mean it this time....”

As humiliating as this is, you can already feel the pleasure receding and you need to chase it, “Please! Please let me cum.”

“I'm not sure you've earned it,” he pouts, letting his finger trail over your clit, enough to keep you near the edge but not enough to tip you over it. “You really pissed me off, sweetheart.”

“I'm sorry!” you're almost crying. “I'm sorry I was a brat.”

“A _spoiled_ brat.”

“A spoiled brat! Please let me cum!”

“I'll let you cum if you understand this means an agreement that stands for as long as _I_ want it to, not you. My terms now.”

He was going to have whatever he wanted anyway, might as well try and keep it sweet for yourself.

“Yes, yes! Now _please_!”

“Wellllllll, alright then,” he chuckles before lapping so hard and fast against you that you're screaming within seconds.

You cum hard, back arching off the bed and Steve barely waits for you to fall back onto the mattress again before he's moved up and buried his cock to the hilt in you. You're still twitching, spasming and he grunts as he starts a brutal rhythm that has you clutching onto his forearms to steady yourself.

“Damn, you really _are_ tight,” he says through gritted teeth, face furrowed in concentration as he pounds relentlessly. “Scream for me, baby. Daddy wants to hear you.”

You give in. Steve owns your life now.

He fucks you so hard that your bed bangs against the wall and you're making sounds that you've never made before. He's devolved into animalistic growls as he abuses your body.

“Ready to be filled up?” he bites at your neck making you shriek and clench around him. “I'm gonna claim what's mine.”

You don't think he would've listened if you'd said no anyway. With a final coarse grunt, he pushes as deep as he can go, emptying himself into you.

“Now was that so bad?” he winks. “Would've saved yourself all this trouble if you'd just fucked me earlier.”

He pulls out, collapsing on the bed next to you and kisses your forehead. You don't put up a fight any more when he then leans down and kisses your lips, you just accept it.

“Block Tony immediately,” he pushes his hair back. “Unblock me and transfer any money he gave to you into my account. I'll still pay you the same allowance every month but you won't get a cent more and I'll take what I want from you when it pleases me. Does that seem like a fair arrangement?”

“Yes.”

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he strokes your face. “I'm glad we could come to an understanding.”

He gets up, zipping his pants back up before moving to the door, ready to leave.

“I'll see you at nine tomorrow at my place. If you don't show up, I'll just find you here. If you're not here, well.....I can get to you anywhere. Don't forget that. Your life belongs to me now and I have the receipts.”


End file.
